love dont lie
by brittbrat101
Summary: Annabeth is walking to the store at night and gets into trouble. A hooded figure comes to the rescue. Sorry horrible summary. Also a special thanks to leayonia for helping me and this is to annoy her she didn't want any credit
1. Chapter 1

** Hey this is my first story and I need honest opinions. I hope you enjoy. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth is your usual blonde haired teenager. The only thing unusual about her is her brilliant grey eyes. Annabeth just moved in town and would be going to Goode high school in two days. Today is Friday and Annabeth's step mother, Susan and her father, Fredrick wanted Annabeth to get out of the house. "Annabeth can you walk to the store for Susan" Fredrick yelled through the house.  
Annabeth's blonde hair popped out of her new room. ''Yeah just I need a list of everything you need.'' Fredrick grabbed the list off the counter as Susan Finished writing down the last item. He handed it to Annabeth" Thanks Anna you are doing us a huge favor "Fredrick handed Annabeth a wad of money. " Don't worry if you spend all of it and grab anything you need."

Annabeth left her house. Annabeth live in a decent part of New York. She lived only two blocks from the store. While walking Annabeth was memorizing the route and didn't notice the three people walking out of a house and towards her. Annabeth didn't realize she was surrounded until she ran over the leader, he was tall about 6'1 and had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, and a scar under his left eye. (A/N is it supposed to be under the right eye?) He spoke in a deep uneven voice" What is a beautiful young lady doing outside at this time at night." Annabeth was looking for a way out when the leader grabbed her arm forcefully. " I'm going to the store." Annabeth said in a whimper. "ok, well we will escort you there but I think you should never go anywhere with a stranger so my name is Luke and to my right is Chris and on the other side is Ethan." Luke pulled Annabeth in the opposite direction. " no, I'm fine thanks." Annabeth went to move but found that Luke was still holding her arm. " You aren't going anywhere but with us." Luke pulled a short silver dagger out of his navy blue jacket. Loud clapping came out from the shadows behind Annabeth." Well Luke if I didn't know any better I would think that you were hunting in my territory again." Luke paled slightly. Annabeth noticed Luke's grip loosen. Annabeth spun out and kicked Luke in the stomach. Less than two seconds later, the hooded figure jumped out grabbing Luke in one hand and Chris in the other. Ethan froze he didn't know what to do." Well Luke I will give you two choices one, I can take you to base and torture you and eventually kill you or two, I can take the girl and you walk." Luke seemed to be thinking about this. " Fine take the girl, but if she is in my territory she will be mine." The hooded figure released his grip on the boys. He held his hand out to Annabeth . Annabeth took it. The hooded figure seemed to be taking her somewhere. " Where are we going" The man tensed as if just remembering she was there. "To the store." He replied as if it was obvious." Oh, who are you?" The hooded figure stopped and turned to face Annabeth and removed the hood.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Annabeth noticed was the chocolate brown hair. The next thing she saw was his dark brown eyes.  
"Hey the name is Nico," the boy held out his hand.  
"Annabeth," she grabbed his hand.  
They continued down the street in complete silence. Annabeth expected Nico to leave, bumhe continued to follow her. "Thanks but you can leave now," Annabeth looked at him expectedly. "Not until I see you sadly home, sorry bosses orders," Nico looked at the floor like he was embarrassed. "Who is your boss," she asked Nico looked scared" um sorry I can't reveal that but you will meet him when he thinks you are ready,"  
"What does he want with me?" she continued to question Nico. "Like I said he will explain and answer all of your questions, he said I had to make sure like didn't hurt you," Nico started to walk so Annabeth followed slowly behind.  
They arrived at the store. Annabeth walked in front of Nico and didn't notice that he stopped by the entrance. "Nico what are you doing?" she looked as if he belonged in a nut house. " I will wait here just meet me here when you are done," Nico took out a small touch screen phone. Annabeth went to go get the things she needed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and I am trying to keep the story interesting so let me know what you think I love the honesty.**

Annabeth grabbed everything that was on the list, and some personal items. After checking out, she grabbed the plastic grey watched her walk over to him. When she reached him, He grabbed some bags from her.  
"So my boss told me that I am your gaurdian," Nico pouted" She said it would bring too much attention to you and your will meet her when she gets back into town."  
Annabeth was watching a man from across the street. he began walking towards them.  
"Nico who is that man?"she whispered.  
"oh that is the man my boss sent she thought I would need help. He is our best fighter."Nico said shakly.  
"Hey Nico so is this the one we are supposed to be protecting?" The man said.  
Nico laughed and visibly relaxed."Yeah now introduce yourself you are scaring her." nico added.  
The man in black, while stepping forward, pulled down his hood." Hey the names percy, nice to meet you."the man said shaking her hand.  
"annabeth" she greeted.  
Nico stepped in. "Perce drop the gentleman act,"Nico screamed at percy.  
"I see nico still cant control his anger" percy antagonized the italian.  
"lets just get her said grumpy."They began walking to Annabeths house.

"crap, i didnt realize you lived in this neighborhood"percy exclamed"Nico why didnt you tell me"percy glared.  
" that is because i didnt even know boss told me she lived in the safe zone."  
Boys what are you talking about?" annabeth questioned.  
"well annabeth remember when luke said if you go back in his territory your were his" annabeth nodded" well you sort of live in his territory."  
Annabeth froze"Then how am i supposed to be safe"she asked.  
Nico asked" how old are you?"  
"17 what does that have to anything,"annabeth asked.  
"well if its alright with you, Then tell your parents you are moving out and move into the bosses territory," nico said cautiously.  
Annabeth gasped."ok how do I move out without luke noticing im here in the first place?"she asked.  
"well thats not possible but just walk, we will be there," percy concluded.  
They arrived at annabeths handed annabeth the bags,"we will wait out here, scream if you need us."  
Annabeth walked into her house"Dad, susan im home," she yelled.  
she heard her father talking to someone in the living room. She dropped the groceries off in the walked in the living room and froze. "well look who it is boys, its good to see you again annabeth," luke said.  
Annabeth turned to her father" what is the doing here?" she added.  
"well luke offered us a free place to stay if he got you," Fredrick said proudly.  
"So you sold me?"annabeth father nodded.  
Annabeth ran to her room, locking the door behind her. She started packing the things she needed, nothing she didnt.  
"Anna, open this door,"her father screamed.  
"No, how could you do that," she yelled back.  
Annabeth ran to her window. she saw luke and ethan and moved door busted grabbed her arm,she kicked him he let go of her. She grabbed her bags and ran. she went out the front door to see percy and nico anxiously waiting for her.  
"lets go," she ran with them to the boundary line.


	4. authors note

Well I understand some of you are confused about why she goes wit perfect strangers. Well for one if you were in danger then wouldn't you go with someone who helped you? Ok maybe not but hey right. And her reaction to her father selling her was in my opinion not enough but I could not think of another way to write it so I need to know should I continue or she I just stop writing it let me know it is completely up to you... I'm sorry for the confusion and I hope if I write another one then it will be better. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look I know I am still learning but I hope you guys will keep giving me your opinions even if they are a little mean sometimes and I tried to give you guys a longer chapter so here it is and if you see any mistakes if you would kindly tell me about them.**

Gunshots echoed through the air. "Nico get her to our apartment," Percy yelled. Nico grabbed Annabeth's hand pulling her away. She watched as Percy pulled a small hand gun from the waistband of his jeans. Him and Luke shot at each other until one of Luke's bullets hit Percy's shoulder.  
Nico pulled Annabeth around a corner " Stay here, I will be back." Nico ran to help Percy. Annabeth was watching the boys, she didn't realize the man walking up on her. " You should not have ran like that Annabeth," her father scolded. " Says the man who sold his daughter," Annabeth replied. She started to walk away. She felt a hand grab her arm violently.  
" You should be grateful, I did you a favor and this is how you repay me," Fredrick yelled.  
" you are crazy no man on this planet besides you would sell his daughter," Annabeth retorted. " Stay away from me." He tightened his grip on her. Nico ran over with Percy leaning on him, heavily. She ripped her arm out of her father's grip and walked over to Percy and Nico. Annabeth grabbed Percy's other arm to help support them. Together they ran towards the boundary line. About five minutes later they walked into the same store they visited earlier. " grab some gauze and a couple of ace bandages," Nico requested. Annabeth checked out and rushed over to Nico. She followed them. ' why am I following them they could be dangerous but, they also saved my life form Luke and his crew. They have also been there when I needed them the most so maybe they won't be so bad after all,' She thought to herself. - time skip a couple of minutes-  
They arrived at a high class resort**(are there even resorts in new York?)** it was blue and green with ceiling to floor glass windows on most of the higher floors. The only thing that came to Annabeth's mind was wow. Nico nodded at the doorman, naïve American with a scruffy beard , who was reaching towards a nine millimeter revolver. " she's with us and she doesn't have a weapon, right?" Nico asked questionally. " no I don't like them and being around them makes me anxious," she confirmed. The doorman stepped forward" ma'am I am going to have to search you to make sure you don't have any," he said slowly. Annabeth nodded.  
Percy intervened" Grover that won't be necessary." " Boss said I have to check newcomers no matter who they are with," Grover argued.  
" It's fine go ahead ,Grover," Annabeth said. He searched her and finding nothing he let them go. They walked into the gigantic lobby. The walls and ceiling had Greek battles and writing surrounding it to tell about it. There was some that Annabeth had never seen before.  
" welcome to Greek enterprise, we make all your Greek myths come true**( is this a good slogan if not give me some ideas, in my opinion it sucks.)** my name is Reyna and I will see to your every need" The girl finished.  
" why didn't we get the intro and a person to look after us?" Nico asked innocently.  
Reyna looked at him" because both of your fathers work here," she explained.

Thanks and I hope you liked it... bye


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last goodbye. I So i have not updated because i have not been able to charge my tablet and i hat have realised i cannot and do not want finish so until further notice i will be putting this story on hiatus I'm sorry but maybe someday i will finish let me know why you think no flames


End file.
